


The Time Tony Didn't Get To Choose The Restaurant

by blazingstar29



Series: Avengers Family Fluff [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers holiday, Black Widow is a spider mom, Clint is a nice guy, Clint is also childish, Everyone Is Alive, Other, Protective Avengers, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark likes money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: It was meant to be a fun little road trip, and it was after Stark loosened up and was allowed to use his credit card to buy his luxuries. But what the team didn't account for was how prone Peter  body was to becoming travel sick. Especially when a bad dinner on the last night causes his body to experience the after effects of not eating at a 'Tony Stark Approved Restaurant'.





	The Time Tony Didn't Get To Choose The Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo,, this is my first Avengers pic, will probably make this into a series because the Avengers being a family an d nothing going bad (mainly) is nice isn't it?

(UNEDITED DONT KILL MEH)

(also, no idea what the

thing is soo just ignore it.) ]It was nice, the cozy little place had a nice vibe that even Tony seemed to relax in. The team seemed to make the small diner look, well tiny. Two super soldiers, a God and a bunch of other (mildly) intimidating people can have that effect. When the evening began to wind down, and Tony paid the bill it was only then that the young vigilante spoke up. 

The team was walking down the street to their hotel when Peter leaned against the wall for a couple of seconds, but it was enough for Bucky's trained eyes to pick up on.

"You okay kid?" He asked turned slightly looking over his shoulder. 

Peter nodded sightly before standing straight again, "anyone else's pork slightly pink to night?" That stoped the rest of the team in their tracks, Tony swore, but the usual 'language' didn't follow. "What?" 

"It should be fine, right guys?" Clint questioned, and everyone looked to Banner who had the 'fuck it' look.

"The meat was raw kid," Bruce told him bluntly, "hopefully your metabolism will get it through you faster." Peter nodded dumbly and Bucky put his flesh around Peter's shoulders. As the team wearily made their way up to their rooms, they didn't expect it to be an easy night. As they settled into bed, there was a creaking down the halls and a thump outside Peter's door. His spidey-sense tingled for a moment before deciding was safe. Shutting his eyes he let himself fall into a slumber.

 

Unfortunately less than a few hours later his eyes shot open, agony raging in his stomach. But then he was flying, his feet raced hm to the bathroom. The sensation of his last meal creeped up his throat before he emptied he guts into the bowl. His door creaked open and the heavy footsteps found him. Turning his head blearily he saw Bucky's metal arm glinting in the moon light.

"Easy punk, it might be a long night," he said crouching behind him and rubbing his bag. When it seemed like his insides were finished deporting his food he rose. Bucky led him to his bed where he sat him down on the edge of his bed whilst Peter caught his breath. "Get some rest bud," the soldier told him rubbing his brown as he stood. But his footsteps never receded don the hall, the last noise Peter heard from Bucky was his weight lowered down on the hall. 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------

Although the Spider-ling had no more bouts of vomiting he was riddled with an awful stomach ache that he didn't are tell Bucky about. He knew he was there the whole night, but when he woke just after nine the man was gone. Peter was groggy when he woke and he still ached, we wasn't looking forward to the long drive ahead of them. Locating Tony's room, the only one with a kitchen of course. The rest of the world's best defenders were gathered there and all eyes turned to him.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," Tony teases, but before Peter could dismiss him wiht a tired wave he had super soldier doing it for him.

"Lay off him Stark, he barley got any sleep last night," Barnes growls over some waffles. The image is hard to believe but it was the only recipe that Wanda could cook without burning it. Tony's eyes swivelled with concern to the teen who sat at the table, declining a plate of waffles. 

"Pete?"

"M'fine" he mumbled getting shoved a glass of water from Bruce who gave him a look that dared him to refuse. Not even Natasha could hide her gaze as they awaited toes whether they're spider child could hold their fluid. He could, and not long later the defenders piled into the car that Tony dreaded, the 'mom van'. Still exhausted Peter curled up between Steve and Clint, he smiled to himself, he was about to fall asleep between his childhood idols. Embarrassed? Not entirely, Clint had fallen asleep on the way there leaning against an uncomfortable looking Wanda. 

As he leant back against Clint who's hoodie provided a pretty good pillow, and he was away with the clouds before they had left town. It was a solid three hours later when Peter straightened his neck with an audible crack that made Cap wince himself. For long haul road trips this one was going okay for Peter. He was chatting away, his stomach was only mildly queasy as they turned of a main road, to go on a short cut. It was a good one, they knew it worked but it wouldn't be a Parker on a road trip without Peter suddenly yelping "stop!" Tony slammed the breaks carelessly and Peter was already out the door scrambling over Clint. He made it to the grass before his guts attempted to bring everything out, he was a dry heaving. It was a horrible feeling for the young teen, he had only done it once before after his uncle had died. The pain in his gut was beginning to flare again and try as he might nothing would stop the tears that fell from his eyes. 

 

Strong arms enveloped Peter, Clint being a father was the best to deal with sick kids. And for not the first time Tony was glad he had come on the trip, not that he would ever admit the fact. And every fibre of father hood instincts burned through Clint as he rubbed Peter's back willing with all his might that he cold dispel the heaving. It carried on for another few minutes and the image of the ill boy was ingrained in their minds no matter how tough they were. Thor had began praying to the God of health in Asgard, Banner was scrounging his medical supplies to find something that would help. Wanda was doing her best to ease the boys mind of the dark presence that shadowed his mind. 

 

A short while later Bruce muttered a few words with Tony. Peter was ill, and his and the teams identity was at risk if they went to a normal hospital. And how would they explain his blood type? No, the best option they had was to sedate Peter, part of his heaving was egged on by the anxiety which tugged at him. When Bruce crouched by Peter and Hawkeye he gently reached for Peter's wrist. Clint felt the boy relax almost as soon as he had been injected with the sedative. He was aware, but relaxed, fairly out of it. Clint lifted Peter and carried him to the car, carefully placing him in his seat and buckled him in. The next few hours were quiet as the journey was completed. It was dark when the team rolled into the garage, Happy greeted them at lobby entrance. He took Peter's feeble bag up to his room while Steve took him down the Med Bay with Tony and Banner. Natasha looked almost ready to follow them but she snapped back into focus when Falcon made the "Spider-Mom" joke.

\------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Peter woke to find himself wearing his pyjama pants and an old science pun shirt

in a bed that wasn't his. When his eyes adjusted he became familiar of the room layout, Med Bay. Scrolling at his beside on a StarkPad was a lazily dressed Tony, he remembered when he first saw Tony dressed like that.

 

"Mr. Stark? What are you wearing?" Peter had spluttered, Tony frowned.

 

"Clothes?" He prompted, amused by the kids disbelief.

"I mean like, don't you normally wear suits?" He asked in confusion."

"Sure, when I have to. Why did you think I lived in suits my whole life?" The man carried starting to become confused. Peter didn't answer, he just ducked his head and started working on one of Stark's scrap projects. But Tony could see the teens ears turning pink, and he before could help himself he started ;laughing , "you though that... I always wore... suits?" the man gasped for breath. between his laughter.

 

"You right there Pete?" Tony asked breaking the young man from his thoughts.

 

"Yeah," he mumbled, he still felt like shit but he wasn't throwing with was good. Tony seemed to know what the boy was thinking, "yeah, pumped your stomach out. You'll have to fast for another couple hours."

Peter was released a few hours later, still exhausted from being unwell. He and Tony made their way to the common area of the compound. Peter gravitated towards the couch immediately when he saw his head phones on the couch. They had Iron Man helmets on them which Peter copped a bit of teasing format school, but in his defence they were comfortable. Settling down across the couch the worlds defenders filtered in and out of the room at different times to check on their spider-ling.

 

As they day drew to evening, Peter was fast asleep. Head head leaning against Clint and his legs stretched over Bucky. Neither dared move, and Tony had made sure to get a photo of the scene of the closed off assassin and the skilled archer. The team was content, the road trip was phone but nothing beats home.


End file.
